1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting apparatus, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a lighting apparatus designed for use in a modular hospital room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need in a hospital room or other health care environment for effective lighting in the area of the patient""s bed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,254 to Fabbri, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,375 to Fabbri, et al., both are directed to medical light systems designed to be installed in the ceiling above a patient""s bed. These systems include reading lights, examination lights and ambient lights. Fabbri et al. does not, however, deal with providing air conditioning or ventilation, nor does it deal with providing an aesthetically pleasing environment for the patient.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved illumination systems which provide in a modular and aesthetically pleasing form all of the necessary illumination, and also a diffuser outlet for ventilation system.
The present invention provides a canopy assembly for mounting on a ceiling over a bed. The assembly includes an elongated housing having a straight first end abutting a wall adjacent a head of the bed, and having a rounded second end. The housing includes a horseshoe shaped interior panel having a plurality of light receiving openings defined therein. A plurality of light fixtures are received in the light receiving openings of the horseshoe shaped interior panel. The housing also includes a rectangular shaped interior opening within which a rectangular light box is disposed. The light box utilizes fluorescent back-lighting and has a translucent panel preferably carrying a soothing and pleasant outdoor scene or the like. The housing further includes a semi-circular shaped interior opening within which is received an air diffuser.
The assembly may also include other openings for ambient lights and reading lights.
The housing preferably is an integrally molded plastic structure which is supported from a framework which is in turn suspended from the ceiling, so that the entire housing with most or all lights and the diffuser panel may be installed in a single action.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide improved lighting systems and ambience for hospital rooms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved outlets for heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems for hospital rooms.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a modular unit providing both lighting and ventilation above a bed.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a combination lighting and ventilating module.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a lighting system which provides a pleasant soothing ambiance for the patient.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following disclose when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.